makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Uni-VS/Rayman
Bio Rayman is a limbless creature who was created by several nymphs as an effort to shield the world from evil. His lack of limbs is attributed to lum shortage upon creation. Despite his peculiar nature, Rayman is very laid back, energetic, childish even, and apparently will stop at nothing to help those in need, going even as far as to defeat villains such as Mr. Dark, Admiral Razorbeard and Andre. Despite his lack of limbs, Rayman's physique is phenomenal. Movelist Unique Attacks * Telescopic Fist: Rayman's Heavy attack similar to Mega Man's Mega Buster. Rayman winds his fist up before punching the opponent. This move can be charged for more distance and damage. Special Attacks * Magic Fist: Rayman tosses a golden energy sphere from his fist. Can be spammed by pressing the input repeatedly. * Helicopter Hair: Rayman spins his hair like helicopter blades, flying into the air. * Combat-Fatigues: Rayman uses one of his Combat-Fatigues. The Combat-Fatigue depends on the button used: **Vortex (Light) - Rayman tosses a small tornado which pushes the opponent back. **LockJaw (Medium) - Rayman throws a chain at the opponent and drags them into him similar to Scorpion's Spear. Pressing any button after this, Rayman will shock the opponent with a chain. **Shock Rocket (Heavy) - Rayman shoots a controllable rocket from his hands at the opponent. Can be controlled by using the control stick. **Throttle Copter (Special) - Rayman dons a helicopter helmet and flies more higher than Helicopter Hair. * Item Drop: Rayman pulls out a Item and throws it at the opponent. The Item depends on what attack button was used: **Plum (Light) - Throws a Plum which bounces across the stage. **Spiked Fruit (Medium) - Throws a Spiked Fruit which also bounces, but does more damage than Plum. **Explosive Keg (Heavy) - Throws a explosive keg, which explodes on-contact. Hyper Combos * Walking/Flying Shell Ride: Rayman shouts "GO!" as he jumps on a Shell which charges onto the opponent. Holding the button will let a Shell rocket for a extra boost, but shorten an Hyper Combo. If used in the air, a Shell flies forwards mid-air with it's rocket flight. * Heavy Metal Fist: Rayman winds up his fist powerfully as he turns into blue and red. He then throws a giant spiked fist which does impressive damage. * Hi Ho Moskito!: Rayman hops on a Moskito, which flies into the air. The Moskito can fly anywhere, fire shots from its nose with a press of the attack button, and has a single special move: **Nose Suction: The Moskito sucks the opponent into its nose before blowing them out. * All-Out Legends Attack! (Lvl. 3): After calling his friends, Rayman dashes at his opponent and attempts a flying uppercut. If it connects, the opponent is hurled through the air, where they're attacked by Globox, Barbara, Grand Minimus and Goth Teensie multiple times. Rayman finishes them off with a powerfully charged punch as he falls back to earth. Misc. * Intro - Rayman lands on-screen in a crouched position, shouting "Get ready, I'm coming at you!" before standing up fully and giving a thumbs-up with a smile. * Taunt - Rayman performs his iconic Grimace; pulls his mouth wide-open with his hands and does a goofy facial expression while his tongue flails in a taunting fashion. * Victory Pose - Rayman cheers "Yeah!" before posing multiple times with his friends Globox, Barbara, Grand Minimus and Goth Teensie. * Rayman's rival is Crash Bandicoot. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Starter Category:Ultimate Uni-VS